Tyler Seguin
Tyler Seguin= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search '''Tyler Seguin''' (born January 31, 1992) is a [[Canada|Canadian]] professional [[Ice hockey|ice hockey]] player currently playing right wing for the [[Boston Bruins]] of the [[National Hockey League]] (NHL). He was selected second overall in the [[2010 NHL Entry Draft]] by the Bruins. [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] Playing career [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] OHL Career Tyler Seguin played part of his minor hockey career with the Whitby Wildcats of the [[Ontario Minor Hockey Association|OMHA]] before relocating to [[Brampton]], [[Ontario]]. While in Brampton, he played for the Toronto Young Nationals, coached by [[Rick Vaive]] before moving on to the [[Ontario Hockey League|OHL]]. His favorite player as a kid was [[Steve Yzerman]], whom his playing style has been compared.[1][2] Seguin was selected 9th overall in the 2008 OHL Priority Selection Draft by the [[Plymouth Whalers]]. He considered playing for a [[National Collegiate Athletic Association|NCAA]] school like his father, but chose to forgo his American college eligibility by joining the Whalers in [[2008–09 OHL season|2008–09]].[3] He struggled to begin his OHL career, scoring one goal in his first 17 games before a coaching change in Plymouth helped Seguin find his place in the league.[4] After new coach [[Mike Vellucci]] moved Seguin to the top line, the 17-year-old forward broke out offensively, scoring 58 points in his final 41 games and helped Plymouth reach the second round of the OHL playoffs.[4] Looking for an improved start to his [[2009–10 OHL season]], Seguin spent his summer working on his game.[4] His dedication paid off, as he opened the season with 36 points in 18 games, until sidelined by a [[Hip pointer|hip pointer]].[1] His early season success led [[NHL Central Scouting Bureau|NHL Central Scouting]] to name him the top prospect for the [[2010 NHL Entry Draft]].[5] He then slipped to second, behind [[Taylor Hall]], who was selected first overall by the [[Edmonton Oilers]]. Seguin was drafted 2nd overall by the Boston Bruins using a pick acquired from Toronto in a trade for [[Phil Kessel]].[6] He captained Team Orr at the 2010 [[CHL Top Prospects Game]].[7] The Boston Bruins signed Seguin to an entry-level contract on August 3, 2010.[8] Seguin won the [[Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy]], by finishing the 09–10 season with the highest amount of points in the OHL. He scored 106 points on 48 goals and 58 assists, alongside Taylor Hall (106 points on 40 goals and 66 assists).[9] With a strong finish to the year, Seguin finished as the top ranked North American skater in the draft class of 2010.[10][11] [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] NHL Career [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] Boston Bruins (2010–present) Seguin signed an entry level contract with the Bruins on August 3, 2010, and made his NHL debut on October 9, 2010 in a 5-2 loss to the [[Phoenix Coyotes]]. Seguin notched his first NHL goal on October 10, 2010, midway through the third period, getting the puck on a feed from [[Michael Ryder]] and scoring on a breakaway backhand goal against Phoenix goalie [[Ilya Bryzgalov]], in a 3-0 shutout of the Coyotes. [12] Seguin participated in the 2011 All Star festivities during the Rookie Skills Competition. Late in the [[2010-11 Boston Bruins season|season]], Seguin was quoted as having a desire to model his NHL playing style on that of fellow teammate [[Patrice Bergeron]][13]. After being a healthy scratch for the first two rounds of the 2011 NHL Playoffs, Seguin was put into the lineup to start round 3, after Patrice Bergeron sustained a mild concussion. Seguin scored a goal and added an assist in his first game, and followed that up with 2 goals and 2 assists in the second. He became the first teenager to score 4 points in a NHL playoff game since [[Trevor Linden]] in 1989. On June 15, 2011, the Boston Bruins captured the [[2011 Stanley Cup Finals|Stanley Cup]], winning the series 4-3, and 4-0 in Game 7. On November 5th 2011, Seguin scored his 1st career hat trick against the very team that traded the draft pick to the Boston Bruins, the Toronto Maple Leafs. On November 14th 2011, Seguin was named NHL's "First Star of the Week" for his 4 goals and 2 assists that helped the Bruins to 3 wins. [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] International Seguin competed for [[Canada men's national junior ice hockey team|Canada]] at the [[2009 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament]] in the [[Czech Republic]], where he led the team in scoring with ten points in four games as Canada won the gold medal.[4] He attended [[Hockey Canada]]'s selection camp for the [[2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships]] in December 2009, but did not make the team.[14] Previously, he won gold with Team Ontario in the [[2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge]] in [[Port Alberni]], [[British Columbia]],[15] and finished second in tournament scoring with 11 points in six games.[16] Seguin attended Canada’s World Junior selection camp in Regina for the [[2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships|World Junior Championships (U20)]], but failed to make the team. [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] Awards *[[2009–10 OHL season|2009–10]] [[Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy]] for highest scorer in the [[Ontario Hockey League]], alongside [[Taylor Hall (ice hockey b. 1991)|Taylor Hall]] of the [[Windsor Spitfires]].[9][17] *[[2009–10 OHL season|2009–10]] [[Red Tilson Trophy]] the most outstanding player in the [[Ontario Hockey League]]. *2009–10 [[CHL Top Draft Prospect Award]] as the top eligible prospect for the NHL Entry Draft from the [[Canadian Hockey League]]. *2010-11 [[Stanley Cup]] Champion *2012 [[59th National Hockey League All-Star Game|NHL All-Star Game]] [[[Tyler Seguin|edit]]] Career statistics=